A Dragon's Reunion
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Full summary inside! A gift fanfic sequel for Dragon Servant Kida! Read Kida's story 'Your Blue Eyes and Mine' before reading this! If you are thinking about reading this first, TURN BACK!
1. A gift

A Dragon's Reunion

Kaiba is still saddened by the leave of his dear Blue-Eyes. Even Mokuba is feeling depressed. Then, a mysterious girl gives him a pendant, said to be given by his best friend. What could it be? A gift sequel fanfic to Dragon Servant Kida! Thank you! A fanfic sequel just for you! Read 'Your Blue Eyes and Mine' before reading this first!! So if you're reading this first, **GO BACK!!!!**

---------------------

Ch 1 - a gift

Seto Kaiba sat on top of the Kaiba Corp tower, staring out to the rising sun. His Blue Eyes White Dragon card was in his hand. As he thought about his friend, tears welled up in his blue eyes, threatening to fall. He shut his eyes, letting them fall. Suddenly, a gust of wind kicked up, blowing the card out of his hand.

"NO! Blue Eyes!" he cried and went after it.

He headed downstairs to follow it. Finally, in the park, he saw it right near the lake's edge. He made to pick it up, but the wind kicked up again and it blew away once more and Kaiba was on its trail. He made a jump for it and caught it. He breathed a sigh of relief and placed it in his pocket. Then, he sat near the lake's edge and let the wind tug at his brown hair and coat and he remembered all the times he rode on his dragon's back. The sudden rush of excitement and the sense of freedom...oh how he longed to experience it again! It was only time he felt truly happy. And now...he'll never experience it again.

Then...

"Hey big brother!" called out his little brother.

Seto turned and Mokuba sat down beside him.

"You ok?" he asked, worried about his brother's feelings.

"(Sigh) I'm ok," Seto replied. Mokuba knew it. He was still devastated about Blue Eyes leaving.

"...I miss Blue Eyes, too. I remembered the time I saw it. I thought I was dreaming. Then, when I touched it, it was really real! Remember when I young? I drew you that same monster..." Mokuba started.

"...And we dreamed of leaving Gozaborro for good and start anew, riding his back and..." Seto trailed off.

Just thinking of his precious friend formed a lump in his throat. Mokuba quickly hugged his brother, crying as well. Seto hugged his little brother tightly, tears falling from his shut eyes. Finally, they made their way back to Kaiba Corp. All through the day, Kaiba tried to work, but he couldn't. Blue Eyes just kept coming into his mind and Mokuba noticed it.

"Seto, why don't you take a day off?" he suggested.

Kaiba shook his head, saying nothing. Mokuba sighed. As he worked, Kaiba kept looking at his Blue Eyes card propped up against the photo of him and Mokuba when they were younger and his stomach ached everytime. Finally, it was quitting time. The two brothers made their way home back to the mansion.

Late at night, Kaiba laid in bed, dreaming about his friend.

_(Dream)_

_Kaiba rode on his Blue Eyes, flying across the ocean, the wind tugging at his coat and hair. He smiled and rubbed the neck of his dragon. _

_"Little one, you seemed troubled," said the dragon. _

_"Blue Eyes...I really miss you...I just can't stop thinking about you...you were the one that made me truly happy. Even Mokuba misses you. He misses playing with you," Seto replied. _

_"I know you do, young one. But I can't live in your realm. My exsistance relies on your strength and I can't lose you," replied Blue Eyes. _

_Kaiba hugged his neck, tears welling up in his eyes. _

_"I... I wish I could see you again," he whispered. _

_"Little one...you'll always see me...in your heart...and dreams," replied Blue Eyes. _

_(End Dream)_

Kaiba woke with a start, a cold sweat covering his body. His heart wrenched and twisted from that dream. He put on a black t-shirt and blue jeans and jean jacket and headed out. He checked his watch and it read 12:05 a.m. He walked the lit streets of Domino, thinking about Blue Eyes. Then, he saw a little figure in the park. He went over and saw it was a girl who looked 15.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I came out here to enjoy the full moon. Come on," she said. He followed her to the lake edge and the two sat down.

Then, she spoke.

"...I know why you're depressed. You're thinking about a friend you lost, huh?" she asked.

Kaiba looked at her.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I can just read people's expressions and tell how they're feeling. Who did you lose...your Blue Eyes?" the girl asked.

Kaiba's eyes widened.

"I bet you're thinking...'How did she know?' Well, I saw you one time riding him. And his real name is Azrael," the girl added.

"Azrael? That's his real name?" Kaiba asked.

The girl nodded, smiling.

"And...he told me to give you this..." the girl pulled out a light blue pendant with an engraving of Blue Eyes claw marks.

"He wanted you to have it," she added. Kaiba took it, eyes widened. As he looked to the girl, she was gone! He looked at the pendant again and placed it around his neck. His hopes soared significantly as he went back home and flopped into bed. He held the sky blue necklace in his palm, smiling. If what the girl said was true, then Azrael WAS thinking about him, too.

"... Thank you... my friend," he whispered to it before falling asleep.

The next morning, Kaiba woke up at noon and realized the pendant was still around his neck. He got dressed and headed to work with Mokuba beside him. During break time, Seto kept looking at the pendant. Then, he felt something rough at the back. He turned it over to find three two inch claw marks.

"What are these?" he asked himself. Then...

_Little one..._

He snapped out of his thoughts from that familiar voice.

"...Azrael?" he thought. Then, Mokuba noticed Seto.

"What is it, big brother?" he asked.

"! Oh nothing..." he said.

"Azrael...is that you?" he thought. Then, he heard it again.

_"I call upon the ryuu ancestors. Take me to the place of draconic reign!_

"Is that what the necklace says?" Kaiba thought.

Then, the voice was gone. He smiled.

"...Thank you, Azrael," he thought.

He went back to his work, wanting to see what this necklace does. After work, he headed home and went to his room. He stared down at the necklace's engravings and chanted:

"I call upon the Ryuu ancestors!

Take me to the place of draconic reign!"

Suddenly, the necklace glowed brightly and felt himself being whisked away from his home in the bright light.

-------------------------------

Where's Kaiba going? Review and find out.

By the way, Ryuu means dragon in Japanese. And please...

NO FLAMES!!!


	2. Home of the dragons

Ch 2

Where does that necklace take Kaiba to?

Find out right now!

----------------------------

home of the dragons

Kaiba felt himself land somewhere cold. Snow whipped around him as he stood up.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. He hugged himself, trying to stay warm.

"A mountain?" he thought as he looked around.

He climbed up and stood at the summit. Then, he saw a Komouri Dragon flew by yards ahead.

"It can't be...!! This is..." Seto couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Then, he saw a Sky Dragon, a Cursed Dragon, and all dragons in duel monsters.

"This is... Azrael's home!" Seto said in shock. Suddenly, a Kaiser Dragon flew out of the snow, letting out a deafening roar and Kaiba had to cover his ears.

Then, the dragon saw and went for him. Kaiba dove out of the way as it swooped at him. He saw it come back for him and made a run for it. He suddenly came to a cliff and saw the dragon and jumped and hung over the side, just as the dragon tried to nab for him. The dragon plummeted to the bottom and Kaiba climbed back up to the cliff, heaving a sigh of relief. Then, he realized he was right near a dragon's den.

"So that's where that Kaiser Dragon came from. I better get out of here before it comes back," Kaiba said.

He made his way down the mountain side, careful of slippery sides from the ice. Finally, he came to another landing. He stopped for a moment, his arms wore out from the descent. The snow had stopped and Kaiba sat on the edge of the cliff to gaze at the beautiful scenery before him. Then...he saw his Blue Eyes fly by yards away.

He stood up and shouted out "AZRAEL!"

His shout echoed across the mountain range and Kaiba was hoping he heard him. Suddenly, a blur of yellow snatched him and carried him off. It was Kaiser Dragon, now very angry. He tried to pry himself loose, but to no avail.

Then, with one final cry, he called out with all of his strength...

"BLUE EYES!!"

Suddenly, the necklace again brightly, making the Kaiser Dragon let go of him and Kaiba plummeted.

The necklace was still glowing and suddenly, a blur of white and blue caught him in mid-air on his back. Kaiba opened his eyes and saw what he landed on.

"I can't... believe it! Azrael!" he cried with joy.

Blue Eyes let out a roar and nuzzled Kaiba and he welcomed the embrace and wrapped his arms around Azrael's snout.

"_Little one, it is joyful to see you again. How did you--"_

"A girl gave me this pendant. She said that it was from you," Kaiba replied.

"_Mana? Hehe... figures. Always caring about others,_" Azrael said.

"Mana?" Kaiba asked.

"_Yes. She is a Dark Magician Girl and ruler of the dark monsters,_" Azrael replied.

Then, they heard Kaiser Dragon roar again.

"Oh great. Here he comes," Kaiba said.

"_Hold on!"_ Azrael said and he picked up speed.

Kaiba clung onto his dragon's neck, determined not to fall off. Kaiser Dragon somehow caught up to them and shot a ball of fiery light, but it missed them by inches.

"I wish I could help Azrael somehow. But all I can do is hang on," Kaiba said to himself.

Sensing Kaiba's thoughts, Azrael somehow tapped into the pendant's power and a sword with a light blue handle appeared in Kaiba's hand.

"_Use this,_" he said. Kaiba smiled and an idea hit him.

"Azrael, back down on your speed. I have an idea, but you need to trust me," he said.

"_I always do, little one. Here goes!_" Azrael replied and suddenly hung back to get beside Kaiser Dragon.

Kaiba leapt on and Kaiser Dragon started swooping, diving, and looping, but Kaiba held on. He climbed to the dragon's head and plunged the sword into the dragon's neck, penetrating the hard scales.

Kaiser Dragon let out a screech of pain as Kaiba yanked out his sword and jumped off and landed on Azrael's back. The dragon plummeted to the earth and a loud crash was heard.

"Phew...that's over," Kaiba said.

"_Well done, Master Kaiba,_" Azrael said.

Kaiba smiled and tucked the sword into his belt. They flew around the realm of dragons for awhile, catching up on things.

"...So when I activate this, time stops in my world, right? And I won't lose my strength like last time?"

Kaiba asked.

"_Correct,_" replied Azrael.

"So...everything will still be the same when I go back. At least Mokuba won't worry. And I can stay here without worrying about my energy," Kaiba thought.

But his wish had come true. He was with his beloved dragon once more, which made him smile once more.

"_Come. Let's get you out of the cold and warm you up,_" Azrael said and they flew to a huge den where he lived.

He landed with a soft thud and Kaiba slid off. Azrael unleashed a white lightning into a huge hole in the wall with wood and they burst into flames. The two companions got close to the fire and Kaiba snuggled against Azrael and Azrael brought his tail close to his master and friend to keep him warm. The fire illuminated the whole cavern, making it glow.

"It's good to see you again, Azrael... I really missed you," Kaiba said.

"_I know you did, little one. I missed you, too. I noticed from Mana's point of view that you couldn't stop thinking about our time together when I first came to your world in the flesh. Mana told me that was the only time you were truly happy,_" Azrael said.

"...Mokuba was devastated when you had to leave. He missed having you around. You were like his playmate when I was busy," Kaiba replied.

Azrael nuzzled him again and Kaiba wrapped his arms around him again.

"Now... we're together again..." he whispered. He let out a yawn and rested against Azrael again.

"_Sleep well, young one,_" Azrael said. "Goodnight, Azrael," Kaiba whispered and the two fell asleep.

The next morning, Kaiba woke up to find Azrael waiting for him at the cavern entrance. Azrael welcomed him with a nuzzle and Kaiba stroked him.

"Morning," he said.

"_Slept well?_" Azrael asked.

Kaiba nodded and Azrael lowered himself and Kaiba climbed onto his back and the dragon took off. This is what Kaiba was waiting for. Excitement rushed into him once more and he felt his soul being set free as if it were caged for so long. As they flew, Seto spoke up.

"Why did that Kaiser Dragon attack us?" he asked.

"_For some time now, Kaiser Dragon thinks he can be the stronger dragon so he keeps challenging me to a battle. Time and time again, he loses to me but doesn't want to give up. Thankfully, you ended our squabble,_" Azrael replied.

Kaiba smirked.

"Sounds like Joey Wheeler. No matter how many times I beat him, he doesn't want to give it up. Heh. The irony," he said with a chuckle.

Suddenly, they heard roars from the other side of a mountain. "What's going on?" Kaiba asked.

"_It sounds like another tournament. Every 1000 years, a tournament is held to see who is the strongest dragon. It's the same dragons wanting to challenge me for the title of alpha dragon,_" Azrael replied.

"If you don't mind, can I take a look?" Kaiba asked.

"_As you wish. Hold on,_" Azrael replied and they flew towards the roars.

Finally, they came to a huge valley, where they saw a Luster Dragon and a Tyrant Dragon going at it.

"Talk about competition. Hang on... Tyrant Dragon has 2900 attack points. It's 100 points behind you," Kaiba said.

"_Indeed. But Terra and I are good friends. I beat him 1000 years ago in this same place. Ever since then, she has accepted her defeat and and that's how we became friends,_" Azrael said.

"Terra its name? Hmm... can we get closer?" Kaiba asked.

"_As you wish,_" Azrael said and they swooped in.

The dragons looked up and they bowed as Azrael landed.

"_Is that your human, Azrael?_" Terra asked.

"_Yes, Terra. This is Seto Kaiba. He's come from the human world to see what we do here,_" Azrael replied.

"_Then... let's show him!_" Terra roared and the dragons roared back in reply, making Kaiba smile a little.

Match after match, Kaiba was very impressed. Never had he seen such power before. He's seen it in duels, but never in the realm of dragons. He sat on a boulder while he watched the battles. Suddenly, they heard an explosion! Azrael looked up and saw that the beast warriors, birds, and pyro monsters were attacking.

"What's going on?" Kaiba asked.

"_It appears that these fools think they can win. Dragons, to battle!" _Azrael roared_. _

Kaiba backflipped onto Azrael's back as the dragons soared to the skies.

"_Everyone, we must protect Kaiba and the mountains. Special force dragons, take your places!_" Terra roared. Kaiba unsheathed his sword and it sizzled with white lightning sparks.

"Ready to go, my friend?" he asked.

"_More than ready to fight by your side once more... my good friend,_" Azrael said and they soared into battle.

Then, Ibris and Djibril, Azrael's brothers, joined their side, flanking them.

"_My brothers! We must protect Kaiba. He is the only one who can fuse us!_" Azrael said.

"Alright, Azrael, let's go! My Blue Eyes dragons, attack!" Kaiba shouted.

The three dragons unleashed a combined White Lightning that blasted half of the monsters.

"Time for a power boost! Dragon Teasure!!" Kaiba said, whipping out the magic card and throwing into the sky. It glowed and all of the dragons gained a 500 point boost.

"Good thing I had my deck with me," Kaiba added.

"_Thank you. Now, we ATTACK!_" Azrael roared and his two brothers followed.

Suddenly, an axe came spinning out of nowhere. Kaiba leaned to the right, but it grazed his arm, causing him to get a cut.

"_Young one!_" Ibris cried.

"Ok. Now I've had it!" Kaiba growled.

"_Say the word, young master!!_" Djibril said.

"Here goes! POLYMERIZATION!!" he said.

The dragons soared into the sky and Kaiba jumped off Azrael's back and threw his now glowing sword into the sky, finishing the fusion. He landed on Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's back and catching his sword.

"How do you feel, guys?" Kaiba asked.

"_More than ready to finish this!_" all three heads said to him. "The rest of you, fall back!" Kaiba called to the other dragons.

"_You heard him! Move!_" Terra ordered and they flew back.

"Alright, Ultimate Dragon. Let's end this siege!" Kaiba said.

They flew towards the now frightened monsters and Kaiba jumped off their back.

"NOW!" he shouted. The three heads shot a Neutron Blast at the sword, empowering it until it glowed brightly.

"NEUTRON WAVE!" Kaiba said, swinging his sword, unleashing the dragon's power. It barreled towards the monsters, blasting them out of the realm of dragons. Soon, the dust cleared and Kaiba hovered in the air for a moment, his eyes closed. The dragons defused.

"_What power, especially from a human_," Ibris said in awe.

"_Agreed, my brother. Kaiba has...a strong heart and steeled will,_" Azrael said.

---------------------

WOOO! GO KAIBA!!

Please review and I got the names Azrael, Ibris and Dijibril from YGO: Falsebound Kingdom for Gamecube.


	3. The Aqua Realm

Ch 3

The dragons had ended the battle, with Kaiba showing his power.

What's going to happen next?

---------------------

The Aqua Realm

Then, Kaiba plummeted, exhausted from using so much power at once. Azrael cried in surprise and soared to him and catching him with his back.

"_Little one! Please awake!_" Azrael pleaded, nuzzling him with his snout. Kaiba laid motionless.

"_Come. We must get him back home. He needs rest, my brother,_" Ibris said.

Azrael nodded and the three dragons flew bck to the den. They landed inside with dull thuds and Azrael took him by the back of the coat and placed him gently on the ground beside him.

"_Will he be alright?_" Djibril asked.

"_I've known him since we first met. He is strong and will fight to the end... even fight to protect the one he loves,_" Azrael replied.

"_Mokuba..._" Ibris said.

Azrael nodded. After awhile, the two dragons flew off, leaving Azrael with Kaiba. Moments later, Kaiba woke up and found himself laying against Azrael, who is now asleep. Kaiba slowly got up, still a little weak from the fight and went to the cave entrance. It started snowing, reminding himself of the good times he had with Mokuba when he was not working. He smiled, thinking of his brother.

"I bet Mokuba would be happy to see Azrael again," he thought.

Then, he heard Azrael stir and Kaiba went over.

"_Little one, you're awake! How do you feel?_" Azrael asked, nuzzling him and Kaiba returned it with an embrace.

"Couldn't be better," he replied.

Azrael sat up and Kaiba got on his back and they took off once more. While they flew around the mountain ranges, sensing his friend's thoughts, Azrael spoke.

"_You're thinking of your brother, aren't you?_" Kaiba nodded.

"I haven't seen him in awhile, even thought time has stopped in my world," he replied.

"_I also miss your little brother. He's very easy to please,_" Azrael said. Kaiba chuckled.

"That's my little brother for you," he said. Then, they saw Terra flying towards them.

"_Seto, I'm glad you're awake. Are you alright?"_ she asked. Kaiba nodded.

They followed Terra back to her den, which was little bit bigger than Azrael's.

"_Something's on your mind. What's wrong?_" Terra asked.

"...My little brother. Even though time has stopped in my world, I haven't seen him in awhile," Kaiba replied, sighing.

"_I see... you can bring him here,_" Terra said.

Kaiba's head snapped up. "I..can?" he asked in disbelief.

"_You can, if that is what you wish,_" Azrael said.

Kaiba smiled and nodded. Moments later, Azrael and Kaiba arrived back at Azrael's den and Kaiba slid off.

"I hope I can do it," he thought.

He closed his eyes and clutched his pendant. It glowed a faint baby blue.

"Mokuba...I need you...there's someone who wants to see you," he said. Then, it glowed brighter and then, a little figure materalized and there stood his younger brother.

"Huh? Where am---!! Blue Eyes!" Mokuba cried.

Mokuba ran up to Azrael and wrapped his arms around his snout, stroking and petting him.

"I thought I would never see you again," he said.

Azrael nuzzled him with his snout.

"Where am I?" Mokuba asked.

"You're in the realm of dragons," Kaiba replied.

Mokuba stood near the entrance and looked outside.

"Wow...look at them all! I can't believe this is where the dragons live!" he exclaimed.

Azrael scooped up Mokuba with one of his claws and Kaiba jumped on and off they flew once more. Mokuba looked around the vast mountain range, unbelieving that he was really flying on Blue-Eyes's back again, just like how he dreamt when they were living with Gozaboro and when he was in their world. He laughed with pure joy spilling out of him and hugged Azrael's neck and Azrael let out a draconic purr.

"_Do you want to see more realms?_" he asked.

"Can we?" Mokuba asked eagerly.

"_Of course. Your brother has the key around his neck_," Azrael replied.

Kaiba clutched his pendant and closed his eyes. His curious mind wandered to the first realm: The Aqua Realm. The pendant shined blue and they found themselves... underwater!

"_Young ones, as long you're on me, you're safe_," Azrael said, sensing the Kaibas' panic.

They calmed down and looked around the quiet world. Azrael slowly swam, using his wings to move him through the water. Suddenly, they saw a long, slender shadow move behind some coral. Mokuba tried to ask what was that, but it was muffled by the water. He, then, tried to mindspeak to Azrael and did it with succession.

"_What was that just now?_" he asked.

"_I think it was either a Giant Red Seasnake or a Kairo-Shin_," Azrael replied.

"_Can you trace its power?_" Kaiba asked.

"_The two have the same attack power, but I can try_," Azrael replied.

Azrael shut his eyes for a moment, concentrating on the shadow's power. His eyes snapped open, just in time to dodge the shadow's dart for him.

"_It's a Kairo-Shin! I traced the defensive power! Hold on!_" Azrael exclaimed, quickly swimming away with the sea monster quickly in pursuit. As Azrael swam amoung the coral, Mokuba quickly pointed out a trench below and the dragon swam for it. Kairo-Shin tried to follow, but quickly lost sight of Azrael and swam away. The two brothers heaved a sigh of relief. Suddenly, they saw a shark swimming their way with a man on top, holding a spear.

"_It's Legendary Fisherman, guardian of the aqua realm_," Azrael said.

"_Lord Azrael, what an honor to be graced with your presence_," he said, bowing his head.

"_Why did Kairo-Shin attack us? It is usually docile. Why is it acting this way?_" asked Azrael.

"_Something has disturbed the realm, causing the monsters to attack anyone, even me. I do not know what it is, but it has to be stopped_," said Fisherman.

"_Do you have any clues?_" asked Kaiba.

"_Who are the humans?_" asked Fisherman.

"_This is Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Seto is my master and has been since we first met. Mokuba is his brother and another of my friends, _" Azrael replied.

"_You, tamed by humans? This is laughable!_" laughed the ocean guardian.

"_Watch it, fish-breath! You may have an advantage in the ocean, but Azrael can still defeat you!_" snapped Kaiba.

The guardian stopped laughing and looked serious.

"_You dare challenge me?!_" he snapped.

"_Yea! I'll show you how strong this human is! Azrael, you ready?_" Kaiba replied, unsheathing his sword.

"_Never more!_" Azrael roared, which echoed.

"_Big brother, I know you'll win!_" Mokuba encouraged while wrapping his arms around Kaiba's waist, preparing for the rough ride.

"_Let us begin!_" shouted Fisherman and they darted for the three.

Azrael dodged and swam quickly to the open ocean floor, Fisherman quickly catching up on their right. Kaiba and Fisherman clashed weapons, neither of them giving an each other. Azrael fired a White Lightning, but Fisherman dodged it and again went in for the kill, but Kaiba blocked it and somehow knocked away his spear. Fisherman's pet shark began snapping at Azrael, but the dragon was too quick.

"_Is there a way we can blindside 'em?_" Kaiba asked.

"_It's risky going through it, but we can go through the Aqua Dragon Canyon_," Azrael replied.

"_Well, it's worth a shot! Let's go for it!_" Mokuba said.

The dragon did a seventy degree dive into a huge canyon full of twists and turns until Azrael found a big enough den for the three of them to hide in.

"_Now, you must stay silent_," he spoke softly.

The Kaibas nodded and ducked low on him. They sat in silence until they saw the familiar shark's shadow swimming overhead. Kaiba smirked and nodded to Azrael and the chase was on once more, and this time, it was Fisherman who was the chased. Fisherman saw them coming and sped up. Azreal let out a volley of White Lightnings, one nailing the side of the shark and scraping the knee of the guardian. The shark slammed into the canyon wall while the guardian held on until they completely stopped. Suddenly, they heard an ear-shattering roar!

"_We've woken the beast!_" Fisherman exclaimed.

"_You mean... Aqua Dragon!?_" Mokuba asked.

Sure enough, a large, blue dragon with two small wings appeared from the other side of the canyon. It let out another roar, unleashing a current too strong for little Mokuba to hold on. Suddenly, he let go and was clinging onto a rocky ledge.

"_MOKUBA!_" the trio cried.

Kaiba whipped out a card, threw it at Mokuba, and called out "_METAMORPHISIS!_"

Mokuba caught it and he glowed a pale blue. Then, two Blue Eyes wings, a tail, claws, razor sharp teeth and icy blue eyes took hold of Mokuba as he turned part Blue Eyes. He looked at himself, then smirked and let out a roar that had half of the dragon in it. He swam towards his brother and hovered between the Fisherman and Azrael, glaring hard at the Aqua Dragon that nearly drowned him.

"_Ready, big brother?_" Mokuba asked in a half draconic voice.

Kaiba nodded, smiling at his brother's confidence in his newly aquired abilities.

"_Let's get it!_" he said.

----------------------------

Now that Mokuba's half BEWD, will it be enough to slay the Aqua Dragon?

Review and find out!


End file.
